A disposable absorbent article is designed for absorbing human exudate. The disposable absorbent article is similar in appearance, size and shape to a regular cloth underwear except that it is not designed to be laundered and reused two or more times. A disposable absorbent article is intended to be worn by persons, including infants, toddlers, or adults, and is designed for single or temporary use. The disposable absorbent article is meant to be disposed of after being used once. The disposable absorbent article is designed to be pulled up around the user's torso without having to first open the garment in order to place it on a person's body. The stretchability of the material used to construct the disposable absorbent article permits the garment to snugly conform to the anatomy of the user's torso. The disposable absorbent article can be manufactured to be an infant diaper, a child training pant, an adult incontinence garment, a feminine menstrual pant, etc.
Some disposable absorbent articles manufactured today resemble regular cloth underwear in that they have a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Such disposable absorbent articles can be pulled up around the torso of a user in a similar fashion as regular cloth underwear. It has been found that a disposable absorbent article is generally more discreet when the front and back elastic panels snugly conform to the wearer's anatomy. It has also been found that a more comfortable article is obtained when the absorbent assembly does not extend and retract to match the movement of the front and back elastic panels.
Now a disposable absorbent article for absorbing human exudate has been invented that allows the front and back elastic panels to extend and retract without causing the absorbent assembly to move in a similar fashion thereby providing a better fit to the user's body.